psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox/Transcript
This is the transcript for Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox. Transcript (the video opens with Jeffrey setting up the camera in his room) Jeffrey: Is this thing zoomed? (he zooms out the camera's view) Jeffrey: Oh, there. Okay. Fucking stupid thing. Alright...*laughs* (he starts walking towards his bedroom window) Jeffrey: So my little brother, Jesse, is playing Xbox on my dad's TV... (he turns the camera towards himself) Jeffrey: ...and this is like one of those things, like...nobody's allowed to touch this TV. Every time my dad catches one of us on there, he flips the fuck out. (he turns the camera back towards the window) Jeffrey: Last I heard, my dad shot me a text five minutes ago...saying he'll be home in five minutes. So he should be home any second, this will be fucking funny. (he exits his room, spotting Boobs laying on the floor) Jeffrey: Oh, hey Boobs! (he walks towards the living room, spotting Poopy John laying down near the TV) Jeffrey: (whispering) There's Poopy John. (he turns the camera towards Jesse, who's playing The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim on his Xbox 360, using the living room TV) Jeffrey: (whispering) Fucking Skyrim, are you kidding me? (Jesse continues playing Skyrim for a few seconds, until a truck is seen entering the driveway) Jeffrey: (whispering) Oh, here we go... (Jesse continues playing for a couple of seconds more, until the dogs start barking at Jeff Sr., who has just entered the house. Jesse looks towards Jeffrey) Jesse: What are you filming? Jeffrey: What? Nothing. (Jesse sees Jeff Sr. approaching) Jesse: Wait. No. (Jeff Sr. starts yelling at Jesse) Jesse: Shit. Shit. Dad! No! No! No! (Jeff Sr. enters the living room) Jeff Sr.: I told you last time what would happen. Jesse: I was just going for a little bit! I thought it was alright! (Jeff Sr. continues yelling at Jesse as he unplugs the Xbox and walks towards the fireplace with it) Jesse: Dad! Dad! What are you...What are you doing!? Dad! Dad! (Jeff Sr. places the Xbox inside the fireplace) Jeff Sr.: There! Leave it in there! (he walks away as Jesse tries to retrieve the Xbox) Jesse: You can't do that! What are you doing!? Jeff Sr.: You'll learn! Jesse: Oh! What!? Jeff Sr.: It's bullshit! Always bullshit! You never listen! (Jesse pulls the Xbox out of the fireplace and attempts to cool it off with his jacket as the dogs start fighting) Jesse: Are you crazy!? (Jeff Sr. sees that Jesse didn't listen to him) Jeff Sr.: What did I say!? Jesse: What are you...Get! Get away! (Jeff Sr. picks up the Xbox and starts walking outside with it) Jeff Sr.: Yeah! Jesse: Dad! Dad! Jeffrey: *chuckles* Oh shit. Jeff Sr.: Get this real quick and get it over with. Jesse: Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! (the two of them go outside) Jeffrey: *laughs* (he runs back into his room and looks out the window) Jesse: Where are you going!? Jeffrey: Aw fuck! (Jeffrey looks out the window just in time to see Jeff Sr. throwing the Xbox up into the air, where it falls and smashes onto the ground) Jesse: No!!! *screams* Jeffrey: *laughs* (Jeff Sr. makes inaudible threats and points his finger towards Jesse) Jesse: Are you fucking crazy!? What the fuck is wrong with you!? (Jeff Sr. walks back inside and Jesse examines the broken Xbox) Jesse: What the fuck!? Jeffrey: *laughs* Jesse: Why would you do this!? (Jeffrey continues laughing as Jesse notices that he's filming him. He starts running towards the window) Jesse: Fuck you! Fuck you! Stop filming! Get that fucking camera out of here! Jeffrey: *laughs* Jesse: Get that fucking... (he walks back to the Xbox) Jesse: Fuck! Jeffrey: Aw, he's so mad. *chuckles* Jesse: Stop fucking filming! Jeffrey: *laughs* (Jesse starts picking up the remains of the Xbox) Jeffrey: *laughs* Yeah, scrounge for all the little parts! *laughs* (Jesse continues to pick up pieces of the Xbox while flipping off Jeffrey) Jeffrey: (in a mocking tone) I will put it back together! *chuckles* (the video ends) Category:Transcripts